


Never Kiss Me Goodbye

by lavenderskies012



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderskies012/pseuds/lavenderskies012
Summary: Seperation Anxiety for Jimin and Jungkook as Jimin leaves for a business trip by himself.





	Never Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love! I hope you will enjoy this story as well. If you like it, please leave a kudo. Also, say hi or comment in the comment section. I love hearing from people!
> 
> All the love,  
> Lavenderskies012

Jimin stands by the airport security entrance, not willing to take his place in line. Once he stands in that line, he knows that there will be no turning back. Even though this is an important business trip for Jimin, he is so scared and anxious to be without Jungkook. This is his first solo trip, and he doesn't like it one bit. So, here he is...holding onto Jungkook like a koala, until the very last minute. Jungkook knows that if he doesn't let go, Jimin will NOT be getting on that airplane, and he doesn't want that at all. He knows this business trip is an important step in Jimin's career, but this is his first time not being with Jimin as well. Even though he is sad and nervous, he knows he has to put on a brave face, for the sake of Jimin.

Jungkook pulls back the hood of Jimin's jacket, and covers his face with kisses of love and reassurance. "Jimin-ah, we need to say goodbye for now. You need to get in line and pass security before you miss your flight! This is an important trip and your career is riding on this business deal. It's only a week. We'll face-time every night, okay? "

"...Jungkook..." whimpers Jimin, and clutches onto Jungkook tighter. He looks up at Jungkook with tears threatening to fall down his angelic face. Jungkook resumes his kisses until the last second, when he knows he has to be the first to let go.

"It will be alright, love. You really need to get in line. I'll stand right here until the last moment," Jungkook reassures Jimin. Jimin doesn't let go, and Jungkook sighs, sad about his next move.  
He slowly waltz the two of them over to the end of the line, and slowly pries off Jimin's fingers that are tightly clutching to him. 

" I love you, Park Jimin..always and forever"

He gives Jimin one last kiss for now, and steps backwards away from Jimin. A single tear rolls down Jimin's eye, but he stays in queue. He knows that he has to be brave and get on this flight. After around thirty minutes, Jimin gets past security check point and he looks back at Jungkook. Jungkook smiles at him and waves. Jimin smiles back and waves goodbye to him, but he feels like crying and frowning instead. He walks slowly to his gate, and sits down in the waiting area. He pulls out his phone to call Jungkook, but Jungkook doesn't answer his call. Pouting, Jimin decides to listen to music until it is time to board his flight. He fidgets in his seat as boarding times gets closer and closer, separation anxiety really starts to set in for him.

The announcement is made for his flight, and they start to board the plane. Jimin scans his ticket and starts walking towards the plane. He loads his personal items in the overhead compartment, and takes his seat in 6A. He tells himself to breathe in and out to stay calm. As the rest of the passengers file into the plane, he realizes he does not have anyone sitting next to him.  
Just as Jimin buckles himself in, a figure in black rushes into the plane and is standing in the aisle next to Jimin. Jimin inwardly curses this person, who he assumes is assigned 6B. He unbuckles his seat belt, and stands up to let the person through. When he finally looks up, he gasps loudly.

It is Jungkook, standing right there. Jimin sees a ticket in Jungkook's hand, and he sputters nonsense.

"Jungkook, I-I-I..H-hhow, I mean...why . NO, what are you doing?!" Jimin almost shouts. Jungkook just smiles sheepishly at him. 

" Jimin-ah. Watching you in line, going further and further away for me...gave me anxiety. When you were out of my sight, I went crazy. I know this is not in our plan or our budget, but let's just make this a business and pleasure trip, okay? I don't want to be without you even for a day, much less a whole freaking long week."

Jimin is silent for a few seconds, which feels like eternity to Jungkook. Jungkook starts to worry that Jimin is mad at him for spending this extra money for a ticket. After those agonizing seconds, Jimin breaks out in the most blinding smile, and lets out a loud sigh. 

"Jungkookie, thank you. Thank you for not leaving me alone for a week. Thank you for loving me so much," Jimin looks down, a scarlet blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I love you so much, Jimin-ah. Let's never kiss goodbye," Jungkook leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Jimin's lips.

They sit down , holding hands, hearts beating happily for this trip to Japan.


End file.
